goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuart Marland
Stuart Marland is a Canadian actor. Biography Born in Montreal, Canada, Marland is well known for his work in musical theatre both on Broadway and on various tours. His only onscreen appearance is on the filmed production of Jekyll & Hyde, where he plays General Glossop as well as the ensemble parts of Siegfried, the pianist at the Red Rat, and a policeman. Singing Marland made his Broadway debut in the ensemble of Cyrano: The Musical in 1993, where he understudied the part of Ragueneau. The following year he would take over the part of Lumiere in Disney's Beauty and the Beast. He was also a member of the final cast of Jekyll & Hyde during its Broadway run, and appeared on the DVD with David Hasselhoff. Marland also appeared in the musical Seussical based on the works of Dr. Seuss, before being cast as Roger De Bris in a touring production of The Producers. In 2006 he played three seperate roles in The Fantasticks, before appearing in Xanadu as both Danny Maguire and Zeus. He was part of the original out of town cast for Newsies, and followed the show to Broadway, originating the role of Snyder. Stage Cyrano: The Musical (1993) Ensemble Ragueneau (u/s) *Prologue (contains solo lines) *Ragueneau's Patisserie (contains solo lines) *Rhyming Menu (contains solo lines) Beauty and the Beast (1994) *Be Our Guest (contains solo lines) *Something There (contains solo lines) *Human Again (contains solo lines) *Beauty and the Beast (reprise) Jekyll & Hyde (1997) General Lord Glossop *Facade *Jekyll's Plea (contains solo lines) Ensemble *Facade (second reprise) *Murder, Murder Seussical (2002) *Here on Who (contains solo lines) *The Military (contains solo lines) *Horton Sits on the Egg *Our Story Resumes (contains solo lines) *The Butter Battle (contains solo lines) *The Grinch Carved the Roast Beast (contains solo lines) *Finale *Curtain Call/Green Eggs and Ham The Producers (2003) *Keep It Gay (contains solo lines) *Along Came Bialy *You Never Say Good Luck on Opening Night (contains solo lines) *Heil Myself (contains solo lines) *Springtime for Hitler: Part II (contains solo lines) *Prisoners of Love (contains solo lines) *Goodbye! The Fantasticks (2006) Bellomy *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Never Say No (duet) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Plant a Radish (duet) El Gallo *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *I Can See It (duet) *Round and Round (contains solo lines *Try to Remember (reprise)(solo) Hucklebee *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Never Say No (duet) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Plant a Radish (duet) Xanadu (2007) *Whenever You're Away From Me (duet) *Dancin' (contains solo lines) *All Over the World (contains solo lines) *Don't Walk Away (contains solo lines) *Xanadu (contains solo lines) Newsies (2011) Snyder (originated the role) Ensemble *Finale Joseph Pulitzer *The Bottom Line (contains solo lines) *The Bottom Line (reprise)(contains solo lines) Albums Broadway's Greatest Gifts: Carols for a Cure (1999) *The Gift Gallery Marlandlumiere.jpg|'Lumiere' in Beauty and the Beast. glossopmarland.jpg|'General Lord Glossop' in Jekyll & Hyde. broadwaycarols1999.jpg|'Broadway's Greatest Hits: Carols for a Cure.' marlanddebris.jpg|'Roger De Bris' in The Producers. snydermarland.jpg|'Snyder' in Newsies. Marland, Stuart